Display devices, such as televisions have traditionally been used for providing broadcast content. With advances in device connectivity, smart televisions can provide functionality in addition to merely displaying content. Many smart televisions allow for communication with mobile devices, such as tablets or mobile phones. One typical use is to allow for mirroring of content. Even with the advances provided by smart televisions, many of televisions still connect to peripheral devices by way of cables to the back of the television. Connecting via a wireless link is usually limited to one device.
There is a desire to enhance the experience and operation of display devices. There is also a desire to allow for different types of devices to be used with a display device. Existing frameworks for televisions limit the use and functionality of display devices. As such, many existing peripheral devices can only connect to one display device. There exists a need to overcome existing configurations and to provide additional functionality to devices.